May I Borrow?
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku pergi." Ujarnya dingin seraya berbalik meninggalkan sang gadis. 'Membuang-buang waktu saja.'—For Sasuke's Birthday. Simple fict. Little bit romance. RnR?


**Kanami Gakura Present**

"**May I Borrow?"**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But all of Naruto characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Little bit humor.**

"Ayolah Sakura, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha," Kata Ino mencoba menyemangati sahabat _buble gum_-nya itu.

"Tapi Ino, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Memang sikapnya dingin, tak mungkin jika dia mempermalukanku. Tapi… ah, tetap saja Ino!" Jawab gadis _buble gum _ini dengan ekspresi wajah bak baju yang belum disetrika; kusut.

"Dengarlah, aku saja bisa melakukannya, tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa. Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa Sakura. Hmm?" Katanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menghirup dan membuang napas dengan gusar. Ia bingung apakah ia harus melakukan hal yang menurutnya konyol—serta memalukan—itu atau tidak. Belum sempat dia pikirkan jawabannya, mendadak kupingnya mendengar bunyi dengan_ frekuensi _bisa membuat kupingnya tuli seketika.

"Kyaaaa! Sakura, ayo cepatlah. Dia ada di koridor!"

"A-apa? A-aku tidak mau!" Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Oh ayolah.. aku mendukungmu dari belakang. _Mumpung_ aku membawa kamera _nih_," Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura ke arah koridor menjauhi dirinya .

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Sakura menurut—membuat Ino terkikik geli. Dia berjalan mendekati kakak seniornya itu dengan perlahan, menjauhi Ino yang bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga—dengan kikikannya yang tidak juga berhenti—lengkap dengan sebuah kamera yang berada di tangannya.

"Sasuke-_san_!" Panggilnya terhadap laki-laki yang berada kurang lebih dua meter di depannya.

Merasa terpanggil, ia pun menoleh. Raut kebingungan sedikit tampak di wajahnya. Matanya memperhatikan penampilan perempuan itu dari bawah sampai atas.

'Anak baru.' Batin Sasuke. Lama ia terdiam, lalu akhirnya bersuara. "Hn, ada apa?"

Sakura yang bingung ingin mengatakan apa hanya bisa terdiam sambil merutuki kesalahannya yang tidak merencanakan kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya saat ini.

"Etto.." Wajahnya menunduk, ingin menutupi raut wajahnya yang campur aduk; bingung, kesal dan malu.

"Hn?"

'Baka Sakura! Kenapa kau tak memikirkan apa yang harusnya kau ucapkan!'

"A-aku…"

"Ya?"

Sasuke merasa sedikt kesal karena waktunya sedikit terbuang untuk menunggu gadis di depannya ini berbicara. Menit demi menit pun terbuang sia-sia. Yang terdengar hanya desau angin yang menggelitik rumput di halaman.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku pergi." Ujarnya dingin seraya berbalik meninggalkan sang gadis. 'Membuang-buang waktu saja.'

'Bagaimana ini? Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi.' Batin Sakura. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"_Chotto matte_!—Tunggu sebentar!"

'Apa lagi sih?' Batinnya kesal. "_Naze_?—Kenapa?" Jawabnya sambil menampakan sedikit emosi kesal di wajahnya—terlihat dari mata yang memandang Sakura bosan.

Saat itu juga, tercetus sebuah pemikiran di kepala Sakura. Menurutnya memalukan, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengatakannya.

"B-bolehkah aku meminjamnya?" Katanya dengan penuh harap.

"Meminjam apa?" Jawabnya dengan penuh tanya. Hei, yang dipegangnya saat ini adalah buku anggota Klub Basket. Tak mungkin 'kan Sakura ingin meminjamnya?

"Bolehkah aku meminjam hatimu _se_-_senpai_?"

"Eh? Apa yang barusan Sakura katakan?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

Dua remaja itu kini saling bertatapan—bukan tatapan mesra tentunya. Sakura dengan tatapan cemas dan malu, sedangkan Sasuke? Dia menatap Sakura dengan alis sebelah terangkat—bingung.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Jarak mereka berdua tereliminasi dengan adanya pergerakan dari Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Tangannya bergerak ke wajah gadis itu, membuat sang gadis sedikit merona. Tangan Sasuke pun berhenti di kening unik milik Sakura, membuat Sakura dan Ino bingung.

"Hn, kau sakit. Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan." Katanya lau berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh?"

_Well, _salahkan anggota OSIS yang memberikan ujian—**menggombali senior**—ini sebagai MOS untuk masuk ke Shizuoka _Gakuen_. Dan kamera yang dipegang Ino tadi berfungsi untuk merekam kejadian tadi sebagai bukti yang harus diserahkan pada anggota OSIS. Aneh memang, tapi.. namanya juga MOS—Masa Orientasi Siswa. Ujian apa pun, tidak masalah kan?

.

.

.

.

.

**V**oice **O**f **A**uthor—**VOA** :

Ini hanyalah fict pembuka saya setelah _vacuum _dari dunia FFn karena ujian, olim dan _event-event_ yang datangnya mendadak. Yay!

_Well_, adakah yang masih mengingat dan merindukan saya? ._. #krik krik

Oke, sebenernya saya belakangan ini pegang lappie, dan ada cerita lain yang saya buat. Tapi males publish ._. #digetok

Oke, kenapa saya tidak mencantumkan tulisan "TBC" atau "FIN"? karena saya bingung, fict ini bagusnya dilanjut atau tidak. Jadi.. terserah readers aja deh! :D Ohya, fict ini saya persembahkan untuk Sasuke yang kemarin berulang tahun dan juga untuk anak-anak baru yang memang kemarin-kemarin sedang MOS. Pasti aneh-aneh kan ujian MOS-nya? Khekhekhe~

Terakhir, saya ucapkan; ** Jangan jadi **_**silent readers **_ya! Saya butuh kritik, komentar, kesan dan pesan kalian semua. Kalau menurut Anda fict buatan saya ini kacau-balau, laporin aja ke saya. Jangan takut. Saya ga marah kok, justru seneng.

Selamat bertemu di chap/fict selanjutnya~

Salam,

**Kanami Gakura**

[_Story only_: 590_ Words_]


End file.
